bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Final Chapter - Chapter 1: Dying Light
Dying Light is the first chapter of my eighteenth fanfiction, "The Final Chapter". As the title of this story suggests, this is the last chapter in Harold's story. This has been an amazing series, and it is now coming to an end. This takes place 11 years after "Return of the Lancer". In case you're wondering why I chose the name of this chapter, it's meant to signify how Harold is a dying old man. He is 82 years old, which is very old. I hope you like this story. This chapter mainly gives some insight about the current situation. Don't expect much conflict. There isn't really any action in this story. There is some comedy here and there, and only 1 death. Harold does some things with his demi-god blood in this chapter that are pretty interesting. If you find it inaccurate, please keep that to yourself. I don't want to hear it. Dying Light It has been 11 years since Harold returned to Yharnam. Nothing happened that required him to be there. There was no war, death, or beasts. He was happy that he didn't have to fight anymore. He was growing old, and he knew that he wasn't going to be around much longer. Jack and Lydia had grown to love their father very much. They had only known him for 11 years, but they knew him very well. He told them about everyone of his adventures, and they seemed to enjoy his stories. Harold kept no secrets from them. They were well aware of all of his mistakes, sins, and everything else in his life. Harold wrote about all of this in some of his many journals, which he was planning on giving to them one day. He continued writing in his diary. The diary was meant to contain secrets that he had learned during his adventures, stuff related to the Blood of Hades, and other stuff that he wanted to document. He was planning on giving the diary to someone who could keep it safe for him. Harold experimented with his black blood, and used it to build weapons of unimaginable power. Weapons crafted from the blood of a god had the power to drain the immortality from any immortal being, until they were nothing but a mere mortal. He crafted these weapons, and planned to give them to people that he trusted. He could also use his blood to enhance other weapons, and they would have the same power. His blood could also be used to enhance armor. Armor enhanced with his blood became unbreakable, and provided unrivaled defense. He used his old blacksmith skills and equipment to craft several sets of armor, and enhanced them with his blood. He kept all of his blood enhanced weapons and armor in the secret armory in his house. They would be safe there, since only his family knew about that room. Henriett, Jack, and Lydia were unaware of what Harold had been doing, and Harold didn't want to know what would happen if they found out before he was ready to reveal it. In terms of weapons, he crafted a sword, a two-handed cleaver, a katana, a spear, a pair of daggers, a pair of short swords, a double bladed sword, a battle axe, a shield, and almost 400 arrows. He built himself a sword that could be concealed inside his cane. Harold laughed at the fact that he had a cane, since he always made fun of Arminius for being a cripple, and now he appeared to be a cripple. He had lived a long, bloody, and violent life, and was happy that he could now live in peace. Credits Thank you for reading this chapter. This story is going to be very sad. Tell me what you think in the comments. Have a good day. Category:Blog posts